warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Orbiter
The Orbiters are spacecraft used by the Tenno to travel throughout the Solar System to and from missions. They also act as the Tenno's mobile base, carrying all of their various equipment and arsenal of weapons. An Orokin Cephalon called Ordis acts as the main computer for the Tenno's ship. __TOC__ Landing Craft The Orbiter carries a smaller vessel called a Landing Craft, which are the actual ships that deliver the Tenno into the combat zone. Rugged and dependable, Landing Craft are capable of travel in a variety of environments, including deep space, planetary atmospheres, and even through the ocean depths. A Tenno rides a Landing Craft by magnetically attaching to a covered passenger compartment by its underbelly, which flips them over inside so they are lying on their back when they deploy into the mission's Insertion point by simply dropping down from it. Landing Craft can also position themselves vertically on extraction points, where the Tenno can ride simply by stepping into the passenger compartment's human-shaped recess, where they are secured before the Landing Craft can depart. Landing Craft can also carry heavy cargo like Fomorian Power Cores by using a tractor beam to attach objects to its underside. There are currently four variants of Landing Craft available to the Tenno, all of which have their own unique Air Support ability that can assist players in a mission once called upon by using Air Support Charges. Players can switch between available Landing Craft through the Main Menu, and selecting Equipment > Landing Craft > Select Landing Craft. The choice of currently equipped Landing Craft will determine the type of Air Support that the player's Air Support Charges will activate. Liset The Liset is the first and default Landing Craft that players receive, and is thus the most common. If selected as the player's Landing Craft, the Liset will Override '''all alarms and lockdowns upon activation of air support. Mantis The '''Mantis is the second type of Landing Craft that players can acquire. If selected as the player's Landing Craft, the Mantis will provide a Med Tower upon activation of Air Support. Scimitar The Scimitar is the third type of Landing Craft that players can acquire. If selected as the player's Landing Craft the Scimitar will provide the ability to Carpet Bomb a specified area upon activation of Air Support. Xiphos The Xiphos is the fourth type of Landing Craft that players can acquire. If selected as the player's Landing Craft the Xiphos will deploy a Sentry Gun upon activation of Air Support. Segments The interior of the player's Orbiter houses various systems called "segments" that act as the main UI for the player to access various important features. When a Tenno first acquires the Liset landing craft, the various ship systems are offline, and have to be restored by collecting segment parts from the Vor's Prize Quest missions. Players can access each segment by walking up to them and interacting. Alternatively, the player can bring up the Main Menu ( ) to access each segment quickly without having to move through the ship. Each of the segments can also be upgraded by mounting modules (also called segments) that unlock additional functions or enhances existing capabilities. Landing Craft Segments The player's Landing Craft consists of the uppermost compartment in the ship, with a giant window allowing the player to look at the planetary view outside. Navigation The Navigation segment is the second segment unlocked on the Landing Craft, immediately after activating the Arsenal segment, located at the very front of the landing craft by the window. Navigation brings up the Solar Map, a holographic interface which is used to select the desired destination planet and mission node. Navigation is also home to the World State Window, which displays and lists the details of any available Invasions, Syndicate Alerts, Daily Synthesis Tasks, Sorties, and Events. When first unlocked by new players, the Navigation console only allows travel to Earth, and they must defeat each Junction's guardian in order to proceed to other planets. Comms The Communications segment is actually composed of four major parts: the Codex, Syndicates, Conclave and the Market display. The Codex is found on a console to the left of Navigation, which displays lore info on various items, as well as enemy stats and weaknesses, and finally is the place where players can view and start Quests. The Market display is where the player can access the Market where they can buy various items and weapons for either Credits or Platinum. Located to the left of the Navigation console is the Syndicates console, where Tenno can access all the features relating to all Syndicates and directly visit them. Finally, the Conclave console located to the right of the cockpit deck beside the Market console is where players can access all functions relating to Conclave PvP game modes. Unlocking this segment also enables the news ticker to the right of the Navigation console that displays Warframe news. Finally, Communications enables all multiplayer functionality, allowing players to team up with other players in missions. Communications is unlocked by acquiring the Comms segment on the second mission of Vor's Prize on Mantle, Earth. Radio Scanner Located behind the Codex segment, the Radio Scanner picks up and plays radio transmissions found throughout the Origin System, whether they be enemy, ally or neutral radio signals. So far the radio has no purpose other than providing background radio chatter, which changes depending on the planet that the player is currently in. Players can choose to deactivate the scanner if they desire. Currently, the Radio Scanner features transmissions from Corpus and Grineer sources, as well as broadcasts from Nora Night. If turned on, you can also access the Nightwave menu with the radio scanner. The Scanner is louder the closer your camera is to it, or when using the Navigation system. Some of the other transmissions include, but are not limited to: * "A voice in the night, a half-remembered dream, rising to the surface of your consciousness, from backbrain to forebrain, a sound to a vision, pullin' up and... knockity-knock. Hello, Dreamers. Let's get to know one another." :: * "To all of you driftin' out there in the black, mark the frequency. The time has come to act together. To open our eyes and gaze with utmost clarity past the present and into a future we create. Shoulder-to-shoulder. Mark the frequency." :: * "An echo. From long ago: 'For ten years I have been polishing this sword. Its frosty edge has never been put to the test. Now, I am holding it and showing it to you, sir: Is there anyone suffering from injustice?' Keep livin', Dreamers." :: * "Hey there, Dreamers. You hearin' me? I know you are. No need to say anythin'. A hand in yours, a voice for the speechless, a bedtime story for the sleepless. The name's Nora Night, and I got somethin' to say, sweet things. Nightwave is coming." :: * "It can be tough as a kid. All sorts of people have it over you. People will kill you inside, kill you and forget your name. You grow up. They grow old. You remember. They don't. They just keep doing what they've always done. Only to someone else. Then, one day, they call you friend. And you wait. And you wait. You wait 'til they can't trust you any more than they do. And then you ask them if they enjoyed their dinner. And, looking into their panicked eyes as they gasp their last, you tell them your name. And you nod. 'Yeah', your eyes say to theirs. 'That was me'. And then you leave. And the System is a better place. Be smart, Dreamers." :: * "In a world like this, it can be hard to have hope, when the man owns the system and the system serves to save the man, from us. But I'm here, Dreamers. To help you pierce that false fog. We'll chase it away with acts of beauty and - succeed or fail - face the foe, eyes open. As someone once said: If nothing saves us from death, may love at least save us from life." :: * "Hey there, Dreamers. The Devil is home and the shades are up. That's right... it's just you and me, passin' each other slow and with a nod sayin' all that needs sayin'. I'm Nora Night, sayin'... you live with wolves you better act like one." :: * "Acts of defiance, acts of generosity, acts of sacrifice... this is how we turn this system 'round. I'll take you there, Dreamers. I'll bring you back." :: * "Nora here. The Red King is at the dance. But listen... as you drift between the stars Nora wants you to know you ain't alone. Mm-mm. We're all of us a kinda family out here, ain't we? All of us. The multitudes. Driftin' and listenin'. But you need to remember: It never troubles the wolf how many the sheep may be. It never. Troubles. The Wolf." :: Orbiter Segments The actual Orbiter spacecraft consists of the bottom part of the player's ship, beneath the ramp leading out of the Landing Craft area. Arsenal The Arsenal segment is the first segment installed on the Orbiter, located at the very rear of the ship by the lower deck. The Arsenal allows a player to change their Warframe and Archwing weapons and loadouts, as well as check their inventory. This segment is immediately acquired upon completing the first prologue mission of Vor's Prize. Mods The Mods segment located to the starboard side of the ship by the lower deck allows a player to see any mods they have collected. They can also sell, transmute, and fuse mods in this segment. Activating the Mods segment also unlocks the ability to upgrade and customize a player's Warframe and weapons' mod loadout in the Arsenal segment. The Mods segment can be picked up by rescuing Darvo on Mariana, Earth. Foundry The Foundry segment located on the port side of the ship by the lower deck allows a player to craft various weapons and items using raw components and blueprints collected throughout the game. It is acquired by completing an Extermination mission on Cambria, Earth. A Landing Craft Foundry Segment can be bought from the Market for or for as a Blueprint from the Tenno Lab, which allows a Tenno to use the Foundry to craft new Landing Craft such as the Mantis, and construct Air Support Charges for extra assistance during missions. Incubator The Incubator segment, located on the starboard side of the ship's lower deck between the Mods and Arsenal segments is where the various options for raising and maintaining the player's Kubrow are performed. Unlike the other segments, it is acquired through the Howl of the Kubrow quest line. A Nutrio Incubator Upgrade Segment which improves the Incubator's various functions can be bought from the Market for , or for as a Blueprint from the Tenno Lab. A Kavat Incubator Upgrade Segment can also be installed to enable Kavat breeding from the Incubator. Void Relic Segment The Void Relic Segment, located on the port side of the ship's lower deck, between the Sentinel display section and the Armory, is used to refine, See and choose Void Relics for Void Fissure missions. It is obtained by activating the Earth-Mars Junction. Orbiter Rooms The Orbiter has three large rooms located on the bottom deck accessible via two ramps to either side of the Arsenal Segment. These three rooms are unlocked via Quests or other special conditions. Transference Room Unlocked at the end of The Second Dream quest, the Transference Room located at the very rear of the Orbiter contains the Somatic Link, the device where the Tenno themselves, aka the Operator, resides. Players can manage their Focus from this room, as well as customize the appearance of the Operator. Helminth Infirmary The starboard side of the Orbiter's bottom deck contains a door with Infested biomass growing through it. This door can be opened when a player uses the Warframe, or any other Warframe with a fully matured Helminth Virus cyst, revealing a room occupied by Infested matter, with a clear glass floor filled with water and aquatic lifeforms. According to Ordis, the room is responsible for the Orbiter's 'biological functions'. The Helminth Infirmary room contains a chair at the center of the room that players can use the first time they visit the room, and if the players are using Nidus, it will reveal the presence of a being known as Helminth, who only talks to players via subtitled translations of its rumbling, and calls the Nidus "master". If this is the first time entering the room upon unlocking Nidus, the chair will infect the player with a pink, pulsing cyst the first time it is used, which will continue to grow over a period of seven days. This cyst can be used in the Incubator Segment as material for creating a Helminth Charger. If the player already has a fully-grown cyst and wishes to remove it, the chair will cure the cyst and inoculate that warframe from being infected again. Notes *The Operator can only enter the Helminth Infirmary if Nidus or another eligible Warframe is near enough to the door to keep it open. Entering as the operator will trigger special dialogue from Helminth. *There is a huge Mortus Lungfish and two large Mawfish that swim underwater beneath the glass floor. They are merely part of the orbiter's background animation, and cannot be interacted with in any way. **Furthermore, there are also plants, such as Lunar Pitchers, in the Helminth Infirmary, which cannot be interacted with. *Players that have been invited aboard an Orbiter cannot interact with the chair so the cyst cannot be obtained or removed via this means. Personal Quarters The door on the port side of the Orbiter's bottom deck contains the Tenno's Personal Quarters, within which players are given space to display the various possessions they have, including various pedestals, shelves, and more. To unlock this room, players must install a Personal Quarters Segment whose blueprint-- This room possesses several features and options available for customization, including the following: Vignettes The center of this room houses a large podium where players can select Vignettes, small facsimiles of various environments found in the game such as the Grineer Forest, Orokin Moon, etc. These Vignettes are considered additional decorative space and can accommodate most of a player's desired decorations. If the player does not want to use a Vignette, the podium itself can be used as a decorative space. Vignettes can be bought from the Market either individually for each, or as part of the Vignette Collection for . Each individual purchase of a Vignette will include 2''' Warframe Articula for decorative purposes. (Except the '''Aquarium '''vignette which only includes a bundle of 4 common fish.) Aquariums The Personal Quarters also houses a built-in aquarium on its right side, visible as two upright cylindrical tanks, where players can display their catch from Fishing. While this aquarium can accept up to '''10 fish of all sizes, only 2''' large fish can be placed inside the aquarium. Apart from the smaller permanent aquarium, players can also choose to install a large aquarium on the Vignette podium instead of Vignettes, providing a second place with which to display their fish. The second aquarium has the same restrictions as the main tank, being able to carry at most '''10 fish of all sizes, only 2''' large fish. Notes * The robotic fish you catch from Orb Vallis '''CAN '''be put into the Aquariums along with the fish from Plains of Eidolon. Warframe Display Between the two upright aquariums is a pedestal on which players can display one of their owned Warframes. Players can select from any available Loadout on their Arsenal to show off their Warframe, along with any weapons and cosmetics equipped. Stencils '''Stencils are wallpaper designs which are used to customize the walls of the personal quarters with various patterns. Each Stencil can be bought from the Market for each, or a faction specific one can obtained for with all six faction syndicates. Somachord The Somachord is a circular counter inside the Personal Quarters which can be used to play music inside the Orbiter, functioning as a jukebox. In order to unlock additional music in the Somachord, players must find Fragments called Somachord Tones scattered throughout the game. Each Planet in the Star Chart has a music associated with it, and each music piece requires scanning 4''' Somachord Tones each to unlock them for use. The Somachord Tones don't always spawn in the map; upon generating the map the game chooses one Storage Container at random, and replaces it with either a Cephalon Fragment or a Somachord Tone. Even if the relevant Codex Entry is complete, the Cephalon Fragment will still have a chance to spawn in. Customization Landing Crafts can be customized with cosmetic items both inside the ship and outside. These options can be accessed from the '''Equipment section of the Main Menu, under Decorate Landing Craft. The interior space of the Landing Craft has a decoration capacity of 96. Color Picker The currently selected Landing Craft's exterior appearance and interior cabin can be recolored using the same Color Picker as Warframes, with the exterior through the Customize Hull option, and the interior through the Customize Interior option. Landing Craft Skins Landing Craft skins can be applied through the Customize Hull option and can be purchased from the Market for all ships. These skins do not consume decoration capacity. Decorations The Orbiter's interior can be decorated from the Place Decoration option with various items and objects to adorn it to the player's liking. Articula Warframe Articula are action figures of Warframes, which can be displayed in different poses along with their weapons. They can be bought individually from the Market for each, and they are also given in sets of 2 when purchasing any Vignette. (Except the '''Aquarium '''vignette which only includes a bundle of 4 common fish). ''While the Articula uses the appearance by default, they can be customized to display any Warframe desired. '''Eidolon Articula' are action figures of Eidolons, which can be displayed in different poses. They can be obtained as a drop from capturing their respective counterparts in the Plains of Eidolon. Orb Articula, similarly, are action figures of Orb Mothers, which can be displayed in different poses. They can be obtained as a drop from killing their respective counterpart in the Orb Vallis. The following customization options are available for Articula: *'Pose Set:' This option selects the group of poses that the Articula can be displayed with. *'Pose:' This slider sets the Articula's pose, which is dependent on the selected Pose Set. *'Select A Loadout:' This option allows the player to select one of their Arsenal's Loadouts to use, which converts the Articula into the desired Warframe, along with displaying any weapons carried in the Loadout. This option is only available for Warframe Articula. *'Equip:' Selects the weapon that the Articula will wield at hand from the currently selected loadout. Currently this option only includes the ability to select Primary or Secondary weapons, or no weapon at all. This option is only available for Warframe Articula. Articula Tenno.png|Tenno Articula Articula Grineer.png|Grineer Articula Articula Corpus.png|Corpus Articula Floofs Floofs are plushie objects depicting Conservation animals and Grineer Tusk Thumpers. The conservation animal Floofs are sold by Master Teasonai and The Business, while Tusk Thumper Floofs are sold by Nakak. Animal Floofs require 5 of their respective Tags to purchase while Tusk Thumper Floofs, like much of Nakak's wares, require Plains resources that change daily. Noggles Noggles are essentially Bobbleheads, small figurines with oversized heads. Most noggles cost each from the Market, though certain noggles can be acquired via different means, such as through Quests or Syndicates. Prime Warframe noggles can only be obtained by purchasing their respective Prime Access or Prime Vault pack. BobbleheadAsh.png| Noggle BobbleheadBanshee.png| Noggle BobbleheadEmber.png| Noggle Equinox Noggle.png| Noggle Equinox Day-Form Noggle.png| Day-Form Noggle Equinox Night-Form Noggle.png| Night-Form Noggle BobbleheadExcalibur - Copy.png| Noggle BobbleheadFrost - Copy.png| Noggle BobbleheadHydroid.png| Noggle BobbleheadInaros.png| Noggle BobbleheadIvara.png| Noggle BobbleheadLoki.png| Noggle BobbleheadMag.png| Noggle BobbleheadMesa.png| Noggle BobbleheadMirage.png| Noggle BobbleheadNekros.png| Noggle BobbleheadNezha.png| Noggle BobbleheadNova.png| Noggle BobbleheadNyx.png| Noggle BobbleheadOberon.png| Noggle PrismaExcaliburBobblehead.png|Prisma Excalibur Noggle ExcaliburProtoBobblehead.png|Proto-Excalibur Noggle BobbleheadExcaliburJade.png|Jade Excalibur Noggle Xbox One Exclusive DExcaliburNoggle.png|Excalibur Dex Noggle 6th anniversary March 27 - April 10 2019 BobbleheadRhino.png| Noggle BobbleheadSaryn.png| Noggle BobbleheadTrinity.png| Noggle BobbleheadValkyr.png| Noggle BobbleheadVauban.png| Noggle BobbleheadVolt.png| Noggle BobbleheadWukong.png| Noggle BobbleheadZephyr.png| Noggle BobbleheadLotus.png|Lotus Noggle BobbleheadBaroKiTeer.png|Baro Ki'Teer Noggle + BobbleHeadExcaliburArchwing.png| with Odonata Noggle + BobbleheadClem.png|Clem Noggle BobbleheadAmbulas.png|Ambulas Noggle Operation: Ambulas Reborn reward BobbleheadAladV.png|Alad V Noggle BobbleheadVor.png|Vor Noggle BobbleheadSargusRuk.png|Sargas Ruk Noggle BobbleheadGrineerMarine.png|Lancer Noggle BobbleheadGrineerMarineAlt2Desert.png|Elite Arid Lancer Noggle BobbleheadAridSeeker.png|Arid Seeker Noggle BobbleheadRathuumKelaDeThaym.png|Kela De Thaym Noggle BobbleheadRathuumDhurnam.png|Executioner Dhurnam Noggle BobbleheadRathuumDokThul.png|Executioner Dok Thul Noggle BobbleheadRathuumGaresh.png|Executioner Garesh Noggle BobbleheadRathuumGorth.png|Executioner Gorth Noggle BobbleheadRathuumHarkonar.png|Executioner Harkonar Noggle BobbleheadRathuumNok.png|Executioner Nok Noggle BobbleheadRathuumReth.png|Executioner Reth Noggle BobbleheadRathuumVayMolta.png|Executioner Vay Molta Noggle BobbleheadRathuumZura.png|Executioner Zura Noggle BobbleheadRathuumHyekka.png|Hyekka Noggle BobbleheadIndexCIJenDro.png|Jen Dro Noggle BobbleheadIndexCIDerimZahn.png|Derim Zahn Noggle BobbleheadIndexCITiaMayn.png|Tia Mayn Noggle BobbleheadIndexCIMWAM.png|M-W.A.M. Noggle BobbleheadIndexIRDruPesfor.png|Dru Pesfor Noggle BobbleheadIndexIRArmisUlta.png|Armis Ulta Noggle BobbleheadIndexIRRanaDel.png|Rana Del Noggle BobbleheadIndexIR002ER.png|002-ER Noggle BobbleheadIndexRUPelnaCade.png|Pelna Cade Noggle BobbleheadIndexRUVedXol.png|Ved Xol Noggle BobbleheadIndexRUNakoXol.png|Nako Xol Noggle BobbleheadIndexRULockjawAndSol.png|Lockjaw & Sol Noggle BobbleheadIndexTGAuditor.png|Auditor Noggle BobbleheadIndexTGJadTeran.png|Jad Teran Noggle BobbleheadIndexTGRaptorRX.png|Raptor RX Noggle BobbleheadIndexTGAzoth.png|Azoth Noggle BobbleheadStalker.png|Stalker Noggle Update 18 promo code exclusive BobbleheadAcolyteAngst.png|Angst Noggle Shadow Debt market exclusive BobbleheadAcolyteMalice.png|Malice Noggle Shadow Debt market exclusive BobbleheadAcolyteMania.png|Mania Noggle Shadow Debt market exclusive BobbleheadAcolyteMisery.png|Misery Noggle Shadow Debt market exclusive BobbleheadAcolyteTorment.png|Torment Noggle Shadow Debt market exclusive BobbleheadAcolyteViolence.png|Violence Noggle Shadow Debt market exclusive Syndicate Sculptures Syndicates also sell Orbiter decorations of their respective Syndicate Medallions as offerings, costing to purchase from the appropriate syndicate. Datum Sculpture.png|Datum Sculpture Medallion Sculpture.png|Medallion Sculpture Insignia Sculpture.png|Insignia Sculpture Quittance Sculpture.png|Quittance Sculpture Mark Sculpture.png|Mark Sculpture Seed Sculpture.png|Seed Sculpture SaturnSixOrnament.png|Saturn Six Ornament Resources The Resources which can be seen in the field can also be used as decorations for the Orbiter, and are available from the Market. Resources cost each, while Resource Deposits cost . AlloyPlateContainer.png|link=Alloy Plate|Alloy Drum ArgonCrystalContainer.png|link=Argon Crystal|Argon Pegmatite CircuitsContainer.png|link=Circuits|Circuitry Lockbox ControlModuleContainer.png|link=Control Module|Robotics Lockbox FerriteContainer.png|link=Ferrite|Ferrite Deposit GalliumContainer.png|link=Gallium|Gallium Deposit MorphicsContainer.png|link=Morphics|Morphics Stabilizer NanoSporesContainer.png|link=Nano Spores|Spore Culture NeuralSensorContainer.png|link=Neural Sensors|Neural Array NeurodesContainer.png|link=Neurodes|Neuroptic Mass OrokinCellContainer.png|link=Orokin Cell|Cell Array PlastidsContainer.png|link=Plastids|Plastid Carapace PolymerBundleContainer.png|link=Polymer Bundle|Polymer Case RubedoContainer.png|link=Rubedo|Rubedo Formation SalvageContainer.png|link=Salvage|Compacted Salvage Displays Displays are wallpaper-style decorations that can display unlocked art from the Codex and Fragments. Each Display costs , with the exception of the Glyph Display, which costs , the "Neewa's Drawings" gotten for free from different stages of The Glast Gambit. DisplayArc.png|Arc DisplayConcave.png|Concave DisplayConvex.png|Convex GlyphDisplayer.png|Glyph DisplayLandscape.png|Landscape DisplayPanoramic.png|Panoramic DisplayPoster.png|Poster DisplaySquare.png|Square DisplayTondo.png|Tondo DisplayWrap.png|Wrap DisplayArgyle.png|Argyle + Others Several other decorations can be acquired from different sources. Orokitty.png|'Kuria' Scanning all 56 Kuria SpiritJar.png|'Sacred Vessel' Completing Sands of Inaros quest PedestalPrime 512x342.png|'Pedestal Prime' Purchasable for from Baro Ki'Teer JohnProdmanAutograph.png|'John Prodman Autograph' Awarded by defeating John Prodman in The Index OroDecoration.png|'Oro' Quick Steel Event reward ErosOroDecoration.png|'Eros Oro' Hearts & Arrows Event reward or Purchaseable through the market on Heart of the Ordis Event for Rell's Donda.png|'Rell's Donda' Purchasable for from Palladino after completing Chains of Harrow ResourceDecoItemCetusWispTwitch.png|'Prominence Wisp Totem' Promotional gift from The Great Eidolon Hunt Twitch event GlassFish.png|'Thousand-Year Fish Statuette' Scanning all 20 Thousand-Year Fish TeaSet.png|'Orokin Tea Set' Promotional gift from The Sacrifice teaser FrameFighterlogo.png|'Frame Fighter Poster' Scanning all Frame Fighter Fragments PrismaCompanionPoster.png|'Prisma Companion Poster' Purchasable for + from Baro Ki'Teer Ayatan Sculptures Ayatan Sculptures are small Orokin-made statues which can be placed inside the player's ship as decorative pieces. They can also be traded in to Maroo in exchange for varying quantities of Endo. Fish Trophies Fish Trophies are plaques that display various species of aquatic life that players have caught while Fishing, either in the Plains of Eidolon or Orb Vallis. Blueprints for these trophies can be bought from either Fisher Hai-Luk at Cetus, or The Business at Fortuna. Festive Decorations The Festive Liset Decorations are cosmetic decorations consisting of snow, wreaths, Christmas lights and a snowman to adorn the Orbiter's interior. It was made available from December 1, 2014 for only with "for a limited time" in the description. Starting on December 16, 2015, they were available in the Market again, for the same cost. The decorations were removed by selling them from the inventory but remained re-purchasable until early February, when they were removed from the market, ostensibly until next season. The decorations are not automatically removed from the Liset and can be kept permanently. Interestingly, multiple copies of the decorations can be purchased, however there is no effect or benefit for doing this. Trivia *As of the selected Landing Craft can be piloted using the movement keys during loading screens. This is usually visible to other players. In high latency situations, heavy loading workload or if the executing player is the session host, it is sometimes not visible to the rest of the squad. **Pressing the left mouse button causes the Landing Craft to "aerobrake", opening its frontal engines and shifting its wings to drift backwards. *The face down way that Tenno hang from the Landing Craft is reminiscent of the depiction of ninjas using kites to stealthily travel to their destination. *The fact that Tenno can approach any location undetected implies that Landing Crafts (and possibly the Orbiter too) have a form of stealth technology that allow them to evade detection en route. **Corroborated by Ordis and intercepted Grineer transmissions - Tenno ships possess a 'void cloak'. Whilst this generates detectable 'void mask echoes' and must be disengaged to use Solar Rails, it renders the ship extremely hard to detect, explaining how the Tenno can easily infiltrate high-security facilities. **This cloak can be visually observed in action in the Jordas Golem Assassination mission, during the transitional cutscene from ground based to space based combat, when the landing craft flies by the player after equipping their Archwing. The craft is shown being consumed by a blue shimmer of light before seemingly vanishing from sight, showing that Landing Craft can become optically invisible. *On many extraction sites, up to four passenger compartments may be found to account for multiple Tenno being present for extraction, indicating that several craft can be docked at the same location. However, the very close proximity of the compartments to each other is at odds with how wide the Landing Crafts' hulls are, which should make it impossible for four large crafts to have their exits in such a configuration. **This may be explained by the fact that only the player is seen exiting the mission, implying the other "docks" are just for looks to allow multiplayer extraction to seem feasible. *Devstream 27 has a mention of Landing Crafts being larger on the inside than they are on the outside due to Void technologies. *During radio chatter, supposed Corpus will oddly mutter "Glory to the Queens" in one of their transmissions. *When using a glitch to walk above the Orbiter you can see a second, smaller room behind the Infested room. *The Orbiter Compartment was first mentioned in Devstream 38, though it wasn't fully introduced in the game until . Prior to this, the lower deck was significantly smaller in size. *The Orbiter is already visible in the game as vessels in the Relay skybox. Bugs *When waiting for a Kubrow to be ready to equip after being in stasis: on the "stasis" screen, the counter will start counting up after reaching "0h, 00m, 00s" and read negative numbers. This has no effect on the Kubrow, however, and is simply a counter bug as it is not designed to stop at zero and instead continues forward. *Rarely, consigning a Kubrow will remove a stasis slot from your inventory. *The Landing Crafts of other players on the loading screen may have their stock colors instead of their player customized colors. *After removing the Ascaris, sometimes you will be able to use weapons inside the Landing Craft. *During the pre-mission cutscenes, sometimes a client will see the host drop from their (as in the client's) Landing Craft, while the client will see themself drop down beside the host instead. **Similar to the bug above, sometimes no one will drop from the Craft at all. This is simply an animation bug and you will still spawn where you should. *Sometimes when returning from your Dojo, Warframe is stuck in kneeling position. To fix this, go to menu and return. *Sometimes, after finishing a mission and cancelling host migration, your Warframe will be stuck standing on the Navigation segment. Opening your menu and selecting any of the navigation options (Codex, Foundry, Incubator, etc.) will fix this. *Attempting to add large Norg to the Orbiter fishtank will result in it being removed from your inventory and replaced with 4 small Norgs. *When placing Servofishes with long bodies, like Mirewinders, in the side tank, some parts of the Servofish will clip out through the glass as the Servofish swims around. *There is currently a bug where if the player owns and has revealed the Helminth, entering the room with a Warframe with a fully-matured cyst will prompt dialogue from Helminth and cause the doors to remain open even if the players leave the room, until the player either enters and leaves the room with Nidus or restarts the game. Media M6chJHa.png LisetShipTop.png LisetWithLimbo-e56456Kqhugfd13.png|Underside of the Liset, with Limbo beneath it. Liset.png|The Liset's older design prior Update 14. LisetConcept.png|Concept art of the Liset's current design as seen in the Codex. Lisettint.png|Liset colors. LisetView.png|View of Mars from the Liset's cockpit. Warframe0668.jpg|The Void seen from the Liset. Warframe0686.jpg|Saturn and its rings with Grineer ships flying nearby. LisetOld.png|The old Liset design on approach to extraction. LisetOld2.png|Old Liset on approach to extraction. LisetNew1.png|The Liset resting on a Grineer landing pad. LisetNew2.png|The Liset taking off. LisetSquadron.png|A squadron of Lisets en route to a mission. 230410_2014-08-31_00001.png|Liset landing on Mantle. 2015-01-10_00021.jpg|A squadron of fully painted Lisets on the loading screen. liset2.png|Concept art for the Mantis. liset3.png|Concept art for the Xiphos. tumblr_nj8g40rMeb1rneb55o2_1280.jpg|Side view sketch of the Orbiter tumblr_nj8g40rMeb1rneb55o3_1280.jpg|Sketch showing modular parts of the Orbiter Infested Room inside the Orbiter Warframe Update 22.8.0 Installing & Customizing the Personal Quarters Segment Warframe Articula Create Your Own Miniature You Decoration Patch History *Fixed inability to Chat link Noggles. *A Noggle has been added to the Market that has us very excited now. ;UI SCREEN REWORKS: The following screens UI screens have received a brand new look and functionality with a mix of player-requested mechanics! ;Market *More information is directly exposed that removes the requirement to click-through tabs and scroll to find the information you want, such as related Bundles and the quantity of Blueprints owned (ex Forma). ;Syndicates *Alongside the original 6 primary Syndicates, you can now view your Cetus, Fortuna, and Miscellaneous (Conclave, Simaris) Standing! However, the original primary Syndicates will appear hidden if you have never met them in the Relay, and will reappear after talking to them once. *You can now directly visit ALL Syndicates from their UI screens! *Daily Standing information is now clearly exposed. This value is the amount still earnable. *Neutral Rank now shows up for Syndicates with no negative Ranks. ;Void Relics/Refinement *Overall more information displayed/available. *Hovering over the possible Rewards in the selected Relic now displays how many you own, the crafting requirements, and the respective Ducat value. *You can continue to Refine already Refined Relics in both the Void Relic Refinement station and in Navigation when selecting a Relic for a Void Fissure mission. *Relics you do not own are displayed at the bottom of the grid, which you can select to view the Rewards. *The in-mission Void Fissure Reward screen has also been reworked to reflect these aesthetic changes with the added Refinement functionality in the Relic selection screen for endless Void Fissure missions. *Added a new setting under Equipment > Landing Craft > Interior, where old and future Interiors will live so you no longer need to sell to remove. *Increased the Liset Decoration limit by 33%. **The Decoration UI now also displays a performance warning (looking at you Noggle nerds). ;Pet Incubator Changes Pets no longer suffer negative effects from a lack of Loyalty or Integrity! Integrity and Loyalty are now strictly a bonus on top of your Pet’s base Health and Damage. This also removes the function of auto-Stasis when Loyalty and Integrity hits 0, at which your Pet will just simply not have a bonus and continue to live peacefully. The Pet Incubator has undergone many changes, and these are small steps in a larger plan to simplify this system for a more streamlined structure. *The Navigation Window (where Alerts used to propagate) now displays more information about current activities such as the Plains Time of Day, Orb Vallis Temperature, Nightwave Acts, and more! *Prime Noggles released (undocumented). *Fixed excessively bright fog in your Liset. *Fixed missing Liset ‘fly in’ sounds. *Added Personal Quarters room. *Added more new decorations (Warframe Articulas, Vignettes, trees, planters, companion toys, etc). *Capacity has been split into 4 different areas (Transference Room, Helminth Infirmary, Personal Quarters, and everything in between) with a capacity of 1200 EACH to hold decorations. *You can now invite players to your orbiter. *More performance optimizations for the Helminth Infirmary. *Fixed Companions closing the Helminth Infirmary door and trapping you inside. *Optimized the Infested room. *Fixed Ordis follow-up transmission always playing when you exit from the Infested room on the Landing Craft (should only play when you stay in the room for a while). *Fixed an escapable hole in the ceiling of the Landing Craft. *Fixed Landing Craft doors pushing you out of the material plane. *Fixed some of the Index Noggles (note: if you placed Derim Zahn, M-WAM, or Tia Mayn before the hotfix you just need to place it again to fix the mesh used). *Fixed script crash. * (undocumented) Infested spores can be seen around the door in much greater quantities. * (undocumented) Infested biomass and spores now can be found growing around the door. *Players can now access the Quest Menu anywhere in the Landing Craft by accessing the Pause menu (default ‘Esc’ key). *Players will now see their Squad’s Landing Crafts outside of the Liset when preparing for a Mission. * (undocumented) Strange sounds resembling the Infested can be heard behind one of the doors in the Orbiter. :: *Increased the amount of decorations that can be placed in the Liset to 40. *Introduced. }} External Links *TheLiset.com, a site to showcase the preview of . de:Landungsschiff es:Orbitador fr:Orbiteur Category:Tenno Category:Update 14 Category:Tile Sets Category:Mechanics Category:Tenno Tile Set